piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven's Cove
]] Raven's Cove is a desolate location found in the Caribbean. It was the destination of the EITC and Royal Navy Expedition Fleets, where-in the notice of a fleet launch states that the EITC/Navy plan to travel to Raven's Cove searching for El Patron's Lost Weapons. Pirates with Notoriety of 30 or higher can undertake the story quest. History After El Patron disappeared, the citizens of Padres del Fuego moved his large cache of weapons away from their homes. This move was apparently done in secret as all rumors of the weapons never mentioned the relocation to the hidden isle. Expedition Fleets were sent to find this location. Pirates led by the Marceline Guild rebelled to make the EITC give up their plans. Unfortunately, one of the Fleets made it to the island. The Black Guard began searching for El Patron's Weapons on the island, only to find their old ally, Jolly Roger looking for it too : "Shrouded in fog, Raven's Cove is an ancient outpost of sand, mystery, and danger. Hidden from human eyes until now and home to El Patron's Lost Weapons - '''Raven's Cove' houses the most powerful stockpile of weapons ever known! '' Jolly Roger wanted these weapons badly ... so did the EITC Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. But Beckett double-crossed Jolly to get the weapons for himself. When Jolly Roger found out, he vowed revenge. Their forces met on Raven's Cove and fought ferociously.. Witnessing the epic battle was the Marceline Guild. They watched the formidable foes fight for two days - ending in a draw, but leaving the island in shambles. Both sides walked away with a hefty share of the enchanted weapons. Now they can be found all over the Caribbean, carried by EITC forces, the Undead, and some were even sold to the Navy. Defeating your enemies is the fastest way to get your hands on these powerful weapons. But the question remains - what's the fate of Raven's Cove? Can it recover from such devastation?" '' You will travel to this island in order to complete the Raven's Cove Story Quest. Map Areas ''To be filled in Enemies Raven's Cove is home to some of the most powerful enemies in the Caribbean. As of now, there are seven known enemies. Hostile Ghosts *Devious Ghost- Appears in El Patron's Mine. Level 34-45. *Rage Ghost - Appears near the town area at night to morning. Level 45-52. It is currently the highest leveled enemy in the Caribbean. *Mutineer Ghost - Appear in mine. Level 35-40. *Crew Ghost - Appears at El Patron Boss Battle. Level 30-40. *Traitor Ghost - Appears in El Patron's mine. Level 40-47. Creatures *Fire Bat- appears on the main island and in El Patron's Mine. Level 28-35. Bosses *El Patron - El Patron Boss in his boss battle as part of the Cove's Story Quest. Characters *Ben Clubheart *Crazy Ned - Possibly the only human survivor, and now quite mad. *Dr. Bellrog - Trapped in mine and watching El Patron's cursed door. *Edward Brittles *Kudgel - Dr. Bellrog's body gurad. Trapped in mine and watcing El Patron's cursed door. *Madam Zigana - Ghost of a resident gypsy. *Senor Fantifico - Ghost who still resides in his destroyed manor house. *Thomas Fishmeister - Ghost of a resident fisherman. *Widow Threadbarren - Ghost of a resident tailor. Digs/Special To be filled in Quests: *Raven's Cove Story Quest Game Notes *References to Raven's Cove still appear as Royal Navy and EITC Treasure Fleets are hauling parts of the weapons cache to various locations. *The island has been released on Live and can be ported on. It does not have fog covering it anymore. *The music for this island changes at night. Gallery File:N Foggy Island.jpg File:Mysterious_Island.jpg File:Mysterious_Island2.jpg File:Mysterious_Island3.jpg File:Mysterios_Island4.jpg Raven'sCoveNoFog.png|Raven's Cove once the fog has lifted. RavensCove1.jpg RavensCove2.jpg RavensCove3.jpg RavensCove4.jpg RavensCove5.jpg RavensCove6.jpg RavensCove7.jpg RavensCove8.jpg RavensCove9.jpg RavensCove10.jpg RavensCove11.jpg RavensCove12.jpg RavensCove13.jpg See also Raven's Cove Citizens Category:Locations Category:Pirates Online Lore